Todos mienten
by yageni
Summary: Tres mentirosos, tres corazones heridos. Triángulo amoroso con final triste. Ishida Ichigo Inoue. Shonen Ai


Egoístas, todos mienten.

_Dios Kurosaki, te odio tanto. Nunca creí que volvería a sentir este desagradable sentimiento en mi corazón, anidando como lo hacen las serpientes. Te odio tanto, tanto. _

Los golpes eran fuertes, secos, pero a Uryû aún le faltaba entrenamiento, Chaddo sostenía el protector para detener el impacto de los golpes y le daba instrucciones para que no se lastimara. El gigante se había asustado cuando el chico de anteojos apareció, de la noche a la mañana en el gimnasio en que él solía entrenar y dar clases.

—¿Puedes enseñarme? —y le señaló los guantes de boxeo.

—Claro —y no le había dicho nada más pero hubiera querido preguntarle el porqué, por culpa de quién era que había llegado hasta ahí para descargar su frustración y su ira contenidas. Se notaba en sus ojos, detrás de las gafas, ese color azul tan hermoso lucía enturbiado. Y esos golpes, poderosos e intensos estaban llenos de furia. Nadie iba a convencerle de lo contrario, porque él también había estado en esa situación.

_Cobarde, traidor, rastrero. Incluso los shinigami son mejores que tú, insulso intento de persona. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo puedes? Dios, quisiera poder seguirte el juego pero nadie con un corazón podría._

_Falso Kurosaki, ¿cómo puedes ser tan falso? _

Pero no era sólo culpa de Ichigo. Y él lo sabía, sólo él de entre todo el curso había sido quien no lo notara, cuando para todos era obvio que sus dos amigos andaban en algo. ¿Por qué se había cegado así? Negándose a ver la realidad como lo que era. Se había mentido así mismo, y eso sólo hacía enfurecerse aún más.

Recordaba con claridad la tarde en que esperó a que todos dejaran el salón. Ese día la limpieza estaba a cargo de Kurosaki y él se había quedado atrás con la idea de poder hablar con él.

Hablar. Ciertamente que no era eso lo que había hecho. Es que le había sacado de quicio, shinigami engreído.

—¿Qué tanto me estas mirando Ishida? ¿Acaso te gusto? — con eso su vaso había rebalsado.

Desde hacía tanto que quería besarlo, le mordió la boca, tomándole totalmente desprevenido. Últimamente cualquier cosa le sacaba de sus casillas, quizás era su inconsciente informándole que esa batalla estaba perdida.

Sólo que él no quería darse por aludido. E Ichigo le correspondió el beso desde el primer instante.

—¿Por qué ahora, Ishida?

—Sólo cállate y bésame Kurosaki— y se sintió tan bien que ignoró todas las alertas, incluida la presencia de cierta persona tras la puerta.

Y luego la despedida: su rabia, sus deseos de destruirlo todo a su paso y casi lo hace. Era su culpa, tanto como la de él…

—No quiero romperle el corazón a Inoue— le había explicado el shinigami sustituto—y tú tampoco te mereces alguien que este a medias contigo.

¡¿Se suponía que eso tenía que darle alguna clase de alivio, o de consuelo? Pues no lo hacía, para nada.

Orihime sabía que Ichigo estaba entre ella y Uryû y la oportunidad era de quién la tomaba, ¿cierto? Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Como si estuviese traicionando al alguien. Sentía como si hubiese cometido un desfalco, un robo de guante blanco, que si bien no había mentido, alguien había salido estafado.

Por el otro lado, Ishida no parecía realmente interesado y por eso ella decidió acercarse a Kurosaki y declararle sus sentimientos. Fue tan feliz cuando él le correspondió. ¿Pero, por qué si la felicidad no podía durar por siempre, no podían ser al menos un par de semanas más? ¿Acaso no se merecía el ser feliz?

Sí, claro que sí, pero es que se sentía culpable por no haberle dado a Ishida una oportunidad. Quizás por eso, esa tarde en que escuchó como el Quincy se le "declaraba" a su novio se quedó helada detrás de la puerta mal cerrada que daba al salón de clases. No había sido su intención oír la charla pero lo había hecho y en lugar de luchar por aquel al que amaba se alejó de ahí llorando y al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero lo veía claramente en los ojos de su novio. El miedo a ser descubierto, la culpa y también veía ese brillo que le decía que él seguía queriéndola, aún a pesar de que sus engaños parecían decir lo contrario.

Ella también se mintió a sí misma, diciéndose que no importaba. Que sólo había sido una vez. Que Uryû también se merecía un poco de amor. Consuelo barato, porque eso la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Pero es que se sentía culpable, por haberse quedado con Ichigo porque ella también quería acapararlo.

_Cuando Kurosaki-kun dejó de ver a Uryu ella me sentí tan aliviada, aunque él nunca me dijese una palabra al respecto, yo lo sabía y fui tan feliz de nuevo, me vi otra vez llena de vida. Pero tanto él como Ishida no parecían estar bien. Ichigo se recuperó un poco con el pasar de los días, pero no fue ese el caso de Ishida. Y estaba preocupada, pero yo tampoco quería perder a Kurosaki, por eso -otra vez- no dije nada. Detesto esta parte de mí, falsa, conformista, siento que soy una persona horrible, pero¡tengo tanto miedo de perderlo!_

Un día se lo encontró saliendo del gimnasio donde solía entrenar Chaddo.

—Inoue, lo siento tanto yo, no sabía en verdad, de verdad no tenía idea lo lamento tanto—El chico de gafas se disculpó con ella, el orgulloso Quincy le pidió perdón. Él también había visto los cambios en ella.

Orihime hizo su mejor cara de no saber a qué se refería, volvió a mentir. Era tan fácil fingir, aparentar. Si ella hubiese reaccionado esa primera vez, quizás todo eso no hubiese ocurrido. Y Uryû le siguió el juego. Le dijo que lo olvidara, que estaba mal de la cabeza y ella le contesto algo tonto que ya ninguno de los dos recordaba. Se despidieron hasta mañana, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Claro que el chico de cabellos naranjas recordaba sus propias palabras: —¿Por qué ahora, Ishida? —quiso saber, cuándo el beso se rompió y el otro no supo qué contestar. Pero ya estaba hecho y siendo que así era no había nada más que decir. Además de qué valía si él mismo no le había rechazado, ni siquiera por un instante.

Dios, y le amaba tanto que no había podido evitar ceder a su pedido.

—Sólo cállate y bésame Kurosaki—le había reclamado el chico de gafas y cabello oscuro.

_Sólo por esta vez, sólo por hoy _había pensado Ichigo, había susurrado y segundos después se besaban con fervor y por todo lo que amaba que juraba que si por un instante hubiese imaginado que no podría mantener su palabra, no lo habría hecho.

_Amo a Inoue. Estoy feliz a su lado, ¿Por qué Uryû ha hecho todo esto ahora que es tarde? Pero es mi culpa por ser tan débil y haber cedido en un primer lugar. ¿Por qué soy tan débil? ¿Por qué he terminado enamorado de los dos? Peor aún, porque aun sabiendo qué es lo correcto y qué es lo que corresponde hacer, ¿me siento tan dividido? Como si me hubiesen cortado en dos y no supiese hacia dónde correr o qué hacer._

Cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo desolado, o que se quedaban atrás de todos en las clases de educación física... volvían a encontrarse, volvían a besarse con frenesí, como si no hubiese mañana y el mundo se acabase esa misma tarde al separarse cada uno para ir a su casa. Pero él, al caminar con su novia rumbo a su casa se "olvidaba" de todo ¿con qué derecho les hacía aquello? Ninguno, no se merecía el cariño de ninguno de los dos, mucho menos de ambos. Y tampoco quería dejarles ir. Se sentía como la peor basura, sin poder decidirse, maldiciéndose.

Y aunque ya fuese tarde, alguien tenía que ponerle un freno a todo aquello antes de que terminase de salirse de control. Kurosaki creyó que se volvería un hueco en ese mismo instante, al ver como se rompía el corazón del Quincy y sentía que perdía una parte del suyo propio cuando formuló su decisión:

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a ella, a ti—le acarició la cara, la frente contra la suya, los ojos cerrados, evitando verle— No quiero romperle el corazón a Inoue—una pausa dolorosa, respirar era lo que le dolía— y tú tampoco te mereces alguien que este a medias contigo, ambos se merecen a alguien mejor— susurró y se alejó.

Y es que no podía soportar la idea de lastimar a Orihime, aunque tampoco quería herir a Uryuu, algo le decía que de los dos, él iba a poder soportarlo mejor. Quizás se equivocaba, solo el tiempo lo diría, pero en esos momentos solo deseaba que su chica dejara de lucir tan triste y apagada.

Y es que las personas somos egoístas, mentimos, a los demás, a nosotros mismos. Está en nuestra naturaleza, el anhelar atrapar a esos seres especiales que nos son queridos, desear acapararlos, y a veces no podemos renunciar a lo que amamos, aun cuando eso lastima a los demás, a aquellos que decimos querer. Tenemos miedo de mostrarnos tal y como somos, de que nos encuentren llenos de defectos, malas personas, incapaces... Pero también es cierto que en nosotros mismos está la chance para modificar eso. Sólo que las mentiras no son la respuesta.

"Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos" Eduardo Galeano.


End file.
